


Pizza Love

by nachosandchicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachosandchicken/pseuds/nachosandchicken
Summary: "Jongin can wait.", Kyungsoo says on the second to the last slice of his pizza and Baekhyun almost facepalms because they're already late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever English fic. Please don't judge since I'm new to writing an English fic orz I'm actually anxious in posting this. Huhuhu 
> 
> Uhm, enjoy. Yes. Hehe

\--

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a flinch but a small smile slowly formed his lips upon feeling another movement. He sighed sleepily as a hand comes down to rub his big belly. 

 

 

“Good morning to you too.”, he said softly. He is about to go back to sleep when another batch of kicking starts off again and he cannot help but open his eyes and stare at his tummy wit a slight pout. It made a series of weird waves and bumps as the little creature inside continue to move. A slight gasp escaped from the pregnant male’s chapped lips as the baby gave a particularly hard kick on his left side. 

 

 

And it only meant one thing right now, his little one is wide awake and hungry and wanting his daddy to get up. It’s been like this for the past few months. Jongsoo waking him up in the morning or sometimes, in the middle of the night and he isn’t one to refuse the needs of his baby nor his fiancé, Kim Jongin. 

 

 

Now he remembers, he wants to blame the man and his dancing. His baby must have inherited his daddy’s talent with how weird little Jongsoo do twists and turns inside his tummy. He’s still in his 6th month and the baby is so active or more like energetic every time and Kyungsoo barely keeps up. He also bets the moment his son comes out, he might have already have his own dance steps and might challenge Jongin, the dancing king himself.

 

 

Another particular hard kick on his right happens again and he slowly gets up, one hand resting on the lower part of his belly and is about to call Jongin to get his baby something to eat when his eyes landed on something from across the room. 

 

 

His suit. 

 

 

Kyungsoo smiles again as he stares at the 3-piece of black and fine clothing that is now resting in one of his open closets. 

 

 

Today is his wedding day. He is about to get married. To Jongin. To the love of his life. 

 

 

Five years of being together has brought them to finally tie the knot. Well, the baby came first. He has told Jongin that he wanted to have a child right after marriage but Jongin had knelt on one knee one Sunday night in his apartment as Kyungsoo cooks dinner, his hand shaking badly while holding a simple and silver ring. “Make me kimchi spaghetti, forever?”, Jongin had said, trembling and Kyungsoo can’t help but pounce at his boyfriend after recovering from shock and overwhelmed emotions and he kissed him feverishly, muttering a breathy “yes” against the other’s mouth. Dinner neglected and they spent the night away under the sheets, making love like there’s no tomorrow. Emotions heightened, they indeed, had an unprotected sex. 

 

 

Their baby came a month after and Kyungsoo didn’t have any ounce of regret. He is bearing a child. Jongin’s child. Though not in time from his original plan of having a baby after marriage, Kyungsoo was happy. Even Jongin was jumping up and down like a mad man as if he’d won the jackpot in the lottery upon learning that he was pregnant. 

 

 

A faint buzz from his phone on his bedside brought him back to the present and he picked it up with a small frown when he reads that it came from Jongin. He remembers he is still mad at the man and his frown deepens when he open the message. 

 

 

From: Jongin

good morning baby

are u still mad?

can’t wait to see u later

i’m so nervous i can’t even chew my chicken properly

 

 

Kyungsoo pouted even more at the mention of food and he quickly types back a reply as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

 

 

To: Jongin

alone and no food

not so sure anymore about marrying you

how dare u leave me like this

 

 

He set his phone grumpily on the counter and opens the fridge to see nothing but a bag of potato chips and a cold slice of pepperoni pizza. The pizza was from last night. Jongin ordered two boxes because he had been craving it for days. He even used his awful aegyo just for Jongin to give in to his request because he thinks pizza is “unhealthy”. His pregnant self almost consumed all the greasy food and Jongin can’t do anything but stare at his hungry fiancé’s face. 

 

 

Also, Jongin had left him after that’s why he is mad. He chose to stay at his parent’s house for the night for the reason that it would be exciting for the both of them not to see each other hours before their scheduled wedding. Kyungsoo thought Jongin’s idea was ridiculous and even argued on why Jongin had to leave a pregnant man alone on their shared apartment. The man even promised to send Baekhyun, Jongin’s best friend and best man in the morning and even give him a deep kiss on his lips to soothe him but Kyungsoo was just so pissed, he kicked Jongin out. He knows Baekhyun is not a morning person. 

 

 

He takes the single slice to the microwave to heat it and a kick on his belly made him grumble. 

 

 

“Alright, kiddo. Wait a bit.”, he pouts again as he caressed his tummy and waits for the machine to finish its job when his phone beeps again. He hears a loud “ding” from it and he takes the plate and sets it down on the table. He takes a careful seat, hand supporting his belly. He opens his phone and frowns while he waits for his pizza to cool down a bit. 

 

 

From: Jongin

u’re not serious, are u

 

 

To: Jongin

i am

 

 

From: Jongin

dont be like this baby

youre marrying me today

baekhyun hyung is coming

 

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he started to munch his now-crispy pizza.

 

 

To: Jongin

make him bring pizza

 

 

There is a long moment before he received a reply from Jongin.

 

 

From: Jongin

the pizza parlor isnt open yet

 

 

Kyungsoo checks his time. His favorite pizza place won’t be open until 11AM and his phone clock says 9:47. His wedding will be at one o’clock in the afternoon. He still got time. 

 

 

He took his last bite and sighs a bit as he feels little Jongsoo stopped squirming inside him but it’s still not enough. He is still hungry and he knows his son will get hungry again, soon. 

 

 

To: Jongin

are u denying me food?

 

 

From: Jongin

u just ate pizza last night

 

 

To: Jongin

so?

 

 

From: Jongin

will let hyung bring another food

pizza is not healthy

 

 

To: Jongin

no

i want pizza

 

 

From: Jongin

Kyungsoo

 

 

To: Jongin

dont kyungsoo me!

bring me pizza

 

 

From: Jongin

dont be stubborn

theyre unhealthy

 

 

He widens his eyes at the message and he grits his teeth angrily. He easily gets mad these days maybe because of hormones and he sees red when he that really came from Jongin.

 

 

To: Jongin

DID U JUST CALL ME BRAT??????

 

 

From: Jongin

no

i didnt

 

 

He closes his eyes to calm himself but he can’t. Kyungsoo types the last message before slamming his phone on top of the table, fuming. 

 

 

To: Jongin

BRING ME PIZZA

YOUR KID WONT FEED HIMSELF KIM JONGIN, DAMN U

 

 

\--

 

 

Baekhyun came stumbling into his apartment an hour later, a box of pizza on his right hand and his coat on his arm. He is already on his dress shirt and he raises a brow when he sees Kyungsoo sitting on the couch, legs on the coffee table in front of him and munching on a bag of potato chips while watching television. 

 

 

“Why aren’t you preparing?”, he says after leaving his shoes by the door and he strides to the living room where the pregnant male is.

 

 

“I was waiting for my pizza. Duh.”, Kyungsoo said sassily and brings his legs down after Baekhyun set the box on top of the table. He sits across the smaller male, still eyeing him when he starts to take a slice. 

 

 

“Your wedding is today. Why are you so relax?”

 

 

“Oh. Should I be scared?”, he replied non-chalantly in between his munching.

 

 

Baekhyun sighs. “Jongin is nervous as hell. He can’t even stay in one place. He keeps calling me every minute. Saying he’s near losing his mind.”

 

 

Kyungsoo scoffs as he takes another slice and awfully puts a lot of hot sauce on it. “Lucky you. He can’t even call me. That asshole.” Kyungsoo looks up as he eats. “Why don’t you two just get married then?”

 

 

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun closes his eyes and pressed the heel of his palm on his forehead, trying not to bite back. Sassy and pregnant Kyungsoo with hormones is a bad combination. “Shit. I wonder how Jongin is keeping up with you.”

 

 

He shrugs before pointing at his belly. “He has to. He put a baby inside me. He should be responsible.”

 

 

They sat there in silence as Kyungsoo continues to eat his pepperoni pizza, not even bothering to offer some to Jongin’s best friend. The guy is busy texting someone on his phone too. Probably Jongin. And in times like this, Kyungsoo really doesn’t want to share. 

 

 

He’s on second to the last slice when Baekhyun clears his throat, glancing at his watch on his wrist. It’s seventeen minutes past 12 and they still have to prepare but Kyungsoo is eating like he has all the time in the world. Even taking selcas as he takes a bite on his food and minutes later, Baekhyun sees it on Instagram. 

 

 

He puts his phone down and glares at the man. “Will you make it fast, Kyung? Jongin is already on his way to your wedding place.”

 

 

“Nuh-uh. Jongin can wait.”, he munches slowly, licking his finger when there’s a little sauce on it.

 

 

Baekhyun breathes heavily, close to snapping and he texts Jongin right away.

 

 

To: Jingo

ugh, why did i even agree to u looking after your brat of a fiancé

i hate this 

istg youll pay me for this

god, my head aches kim jongin

 

 

He speaks again when there’s no reply from Jongin. “After this, let’s prepare. I’ll fix your hair or may be put make-up on you. I promised Jongin that I’ll help you.”

 

 

The pregnant male then burps loudly, not even understanding what is Baekhyun saying. “Baek, get me water. I can’t get up.”

 

 

Said guy just stood up and goes to the kitchen and comes back, handing the glass of water to Kyungsoo who gulped it down the cold water on one go. 

 

 

He sighed happily while rubbing his belly. “You full now, Jongsoo-yah?”

 

 

Kyungsoo giggled when there’s an immediate response on the side of his tummy. “Good. Daddy is full too.”

 

 

Baekhyun purses his lips, hiding a smile when Kyungsoo starts baby-talking to his bump. Kim Jongin’s fiancè’s is really cute but he won’t say it aloud. “You okay now?”

 

 

“Give me five minutes. I’m so full, I can’t stand.”

 

 

He gives Kyungsoo his five minutes and Baekhyun scratches his brow impatiently after reading a text from Jongin if Kyungsoo is already done preparing and that he’s already at the church. They barely have 20 minutes left and Kyungsoo has not taken a bath obviously.

 

 

“Come on now Kyungsoo. We’ll be late. Jongin is there already.”

 

 

He nudges the smaller male gently and helps him get up and both of them head to Kyungsoo’s bedroom.

 

 

Kyungsoo yawns. “I’m sleepy Baek.”

 

 

His eyes widen. This can’t be. “No Kyungsoo. You can sleep all you want after the wedding. Not now!” He pushes the male into the bathroom quickly and carefully. 

 

 

“But--”

 

 

“No! Jongin will kill me. Come on. Or do you want me to bathe you?”, he said, voice laced with threat and Kyungsoo slams the door on his face and he can’t but chuckle when he hear him shout, “Jongin will know about this Byun Baekhyun!”

 

 

\--

 

 

It’s about 20 minutes later that finally Kyungsoo comes out from the bathroom on his robes, glaring at him. 

 

 

He’s been knocking a couple of times because apparently, Kyungsoo is taking his time again while showering and his phone keeps on buzzing, texts from Jongin mostly and some of their friends who are now at the venue and looking for them. They are now fucking late. 

 

 

He quickly helps Kyungsoo with his suit who had sluggish movements maybe because he’s pregnant and he is carrying a baby with him. Kyungsoo doesn’t complain but he keeps on glaring at Baekhyun and slaps his hand away when he tries to help Kyungsoo with his pants. 

 

 

“You’ve touched so much. I’ll tell Jongin and see if he doesn’t strangle your neck.”

 

 

\--

 

 

“Where the hell are you, Do Kyungsoo?”, Jongin hears Seungsoo, Kyungsoo’s brother obviously talking to Kyungsoo on his phone. 

 

 

He’s been jittery and nervously standing by the altar as he keeps on glancing at the entrance of the church. He’s never been so nervous in his life. He’s close to pissing himself as if he keeps on glancing at the people inside the church who’s starting to get bored because they had been waiting for almost forty minutes and his groom has not shown yet even a single strand of his hair. His parents and Kyungsoo’s are here, including their closest friends. He keeps apologizing for having to wait too long.

 

 

“Get your ass in here quickly. Your husband-to-be is close to having a break down. You don’t want that, do you? Good.”

 

 

Seungsoo ends the call and puts a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it assuringly while smiling gently. “Sorry. My brother is sometimes pain in the ass. He’s coming. Let’s wait for him a bit.”

 

 

Jongin returns the smile nervously, palms starting to sweat again. “I’ve waited years for this, I sure can wait longer, hyung.”

 

 

Minutes later, Baekhyun came running down the aisle and stood beside him with a wide smile. All visitors had stood up too, smiling excitedly upon learning that Kyungsoo is finally here. “That brat. Wanting to have pizza again when we passed by the pizza parlor.”

 

 

Jongin chuckled nervously. “Thanks Baek. So much.”

 

 

“Yeah. Just don’t punch me or anything when he tells you something after this.”, Baekhyun grinned and was about to ask what is it about when he elbowed him and pointed at the entrance of the church. 

 

 

He thought he might have stopped breathing.

 

 

There is his precious Kyungsoo. The love of his life. His dashing Kyungsoo who looks so good in his black and white suit. His heart starts to hammer in his chest as takes a look at him, holding his big belly dearly. Jongin can’t help but tear up because he is really about to get married to this wonderful man who’s carrying their wonderful child. 

 

 

Jongin doesn’t realize everything happening but all he could think about was Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo alone. The mellow piano music was left unheard by Jongin as Kyungsoo starts to walk down the aisle with the most beautiful smile. His heartbeat gets louder than any sound inside the place as Kyungsoo gets closer that he feels he might faint any second.

 

 

Jongin tries to gulp down the emotions he’s been holding but he breaks down the moment Kyungsoo finally stepped in front of him, looking as beautiful as ever. 

 

 

“Hi.”, Kyungsoo softly muttered looking at Jongin who had tears already rolling down his face. He chuckled and tries to cover up the tears that were trying to spill from his eyes as he reaches out to wipe the tears off his soon-husband with the back of his hands. “You look ugly when you cry, Jongin.”, he jokes but gets cut-off when Jongin envelopes him in a very tight hug, still careful of squishing his stomach.

 

 

Jongin sniffs onto his neck and whines. “I thought you’d never come.”

 

 

Kyungsoo felt the pout on the side of his neck and laughs heartily as he pinches Jongin’s side playfully. “Silly. I may love pizza but I love you more. You know that.”

 

 

“But Baekhyun hyung said you’re about to get another on your way here.”, Jongin says in a childish tone that Kyungsoo can’t help but coo. 

 

 

He pulled back, not minding the people around them anymore who are sporting silly faces while watching the couple in front of them.

 

 

“The pizza can wait. Starting our forever right now can’t.”, he says cheekily. 

 

 

He hears a scoff on the side and he hears Seungsoo says, “I didn’t know you two are this cheesy. Ew, brother. Ew, Jongin.”

 

 

“Shut up Seungsoo.”, Jongin and Kyungsoo both said in chorus and the whole place erupted into laughter along with the playful hoots from their friends. 

 

 

The priest clears his throat, smiling. “Shall we start the ceremony?”

 

 

Jongin slips his hand on Kyungsoo’s waist and stares at him at lovingly. “Yes.”

 

 

\--

 

 

/HIDES FOREVER/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pizza Love: A Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin thinks Kyungsoo is now pizza that he wants to take a bite.

\--

 

 

Kyungsoo giggles as soon as Jongin sets him down on their bed and attacks his neck with playful and wet kisses, naughty hand caressing his thigh through his pants.

 

 

He can’t stop the whine that escaped from his mouth when the man gave a particular hard suck on the side of his neck as he slowly hovers the pregnant male. Jongin was leaning on his elbows on either side of his body, still careful not to squishy his belly.

 

 

They just escaped from the reception of their wedding because his now-husband is horny as fuck. Kyungsoo’s father was giving his speech to the newly-wedded couple when he felt Jongin’s hand on the inside of his thighs, caressing it intimately under their table. He slapped the man’s hand secretly and glares for him to behave because they’re in front of everybody and he doesn’t want to embarass themselves. Mr. Do recalls how Kyungsoo was so cute when he was kid and everyone coos at the particular story he is telling when Jongin’s hand crept up again. This time, dangerously close to his crotch.

 

 

He turned to look at his husband beside him who was sporting his now bedroom eyes and Kyungsoo inwardly curses because there’s no way he can refuse that look.  Jongin kept on caressing the inside of his thighs and Kyungsoo grew hard under those touch. He want to punch Jongin’s face when he smirked and felt Kyungsoo’s hard-on against his palm as his father continue to talk in front of them. Jongin leaned down just in time his dad had finished his speech to whisper huskily in his ear, “Say you have to go to the bathroom, baby.” before he secretly bit the other’s earlobe, away from anyone’s view.

 

 

They stood up with Jongin’s assisting him and excusing themselves to go to the bathroom but Jongin had pulled him in another direction once they were out from the venue. Kyungsoo was biting his lip because he can obviously see the tent on Jongin’s pants and he’s not fairing any better. He let out a squeal when Jongin suddenly picked him up and carried him bridal style on their way to their hotel room.

 

 

“They’d be looking for us.”, the pregnant male bit his lower lip again when his husband starts to unbutton his dress shirt and plants wet kisses on his exposed skin as he runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair.

 

 

“Everyone will understand, baby. That..” Peck. “You.” Another. “Might be..” And another wet kiss. “Resting right now.”, the other mumbled playfully against his belly. “That Jongsoo also needs to rest.”

 

 

Kyungsoo laughs softly and smacks Jongin’s shoulder when he finally takes off his clothing. “Shut up. You’re the one who won’t let me rest-- Oh.”

 

 

He lets out a loud moan when Jongin gives his attention to his hardened nubs. He raises his head to look at his writhing husband who now had his eyes closed and mouth hanging open. He smirks before letting go Kyungsoo’s right nipple. “You were saying?”

 

 

The other opened his eyes, panting slightly as he keep on rolling his husband’s nipples between his fingers. Kyungsoo’s cheeks was on a pretty shade of pink, his hair is mess and his brown eyes are wild with desire and Jongin thinks he’s the most beautiful.

 

 

He smiles when hurried fingers fumbled on his belt and he looks at Kyungsoo, grinning as he finally takes off his dress shirt too. “Excited are we?”

 

 

“No. You’re just being slow, idiot.”

 

 

Kyungsoo grunts impatiently when he finds it hard to unzip Jongin’s pants and he wants to laugh because frustrated Kyungsoo is adorable as hell.

 

 

“Fuck. Take it off!”

 

 

To add, sexy and hot every time he curses.

 

 

So Jongin sits up and takes off his pants teasingly and snaps the waistband of his boxers to his skin for a show and his needy Kyungsoo kicks him on the shin. “Stop teasing fucker! Take my pants off or I’m going to kill you.”

 

 

Jongin laughs loudly before taking his boxers off completely and he helped Kyungsoo with his pants. He throws it away and leans enough to brush their erections together, still careful not to squish Kyungsoo’s tummy.

 

 

Kyungsoo lets out a loud moan and wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, pulling him closer and spreading his legs wider.

 

 

They have been having sex regularly even though he is pregnant and his stomach continues to  grow. Jongin shamelessly asked their doctor on Kyungsoo’s first check-up if they could still do the do and the doctor said yes. Jongin couldn’t hide his happiness in front of the lady which left Kyungsoo blushing to the fullest. Jongin can’t really keep his dick inside his pants and pop another set of questions including which positions are best not to hurt his tummy when it starts to grow. Kyungsoo just wanted the world to swallow him that time. Jongin is really a horny idiot.

 

 

“Jongin.. now. I need you. Please.”, Kyungsoo arches his back needily and Jongin presses his naked body to him even more, their erections hard and leaking.

 

 

Jongin bites hard on Kyungsoo’s swollen lips and was about to retrieve a bottle of lube on his pants on the floor when he felt it.

 

 

Jongin widens his eyes when he felt that again in between them.

 

 

“Jongsoo, no.”, Kyungsoo whines and stares at his belly with a big pout. Of all times, his son chooses just the right moment.

 

 

Jongin leans back a bit when he sees their tiny one moving inside. It stopped for a minute and their eyes meet. Kyungsoo quickly wrapped his legs around his waist and glared at him. “You have to make it fast Kim Jongin or he’ll wake up again.”

 

 

Jongin nodded at quickly slicked his erection with lube at the same time, prepping his husband who’s now a moaning mess.

 

 

“Jongin! Now!”

 

 

He pressed himself against Kyungsoo who has his hips off the bed and against Jongin’s strong thighs. Just when he’s about to enter Kyungsoo, a kick on the underside of Kyungsoo’s belly made Jongin close his eyes tightly. He felt that on this navel and he groans frustratedly.

 

 

“Jongsoo-yah, not now please.” It’s Jongin’s time to whine when his son keeps kicking and he turns to look at Kyungsoo who’s biting his lip and obviously as frustrated as him. His dick now hurts and their baby just turned into a huge cockblock just now even if he isn’t born yet.

 

 

Jongin tried again for the third time and tries to forget that their baby is awake as he caress Kyungsoo’s butt cheeks and spreading them apart when it happens again.

 

 

“He’s hungry..” Kyungsoo says and he shyly looks up at his husband.

 

 

He leans back on his knees and pouts bigtime as he settles caressing Kyungsoo’s milky thighs. “Do we have a choice, don’t we?”

 

 

“We do, not until we feed him.” he laughs heartily when Jongin pouts even more.

 

 

Jongin sighs and eyes his stomach. “I swear to God, baby. Your son is a cockblock.”

 

 

“He got that from you.”

 

 

“No, he didn’t.”, Jongin stares at their dicks between them. “Dammit, it really hurts.”

 

 

Kyungsoo just laughs and lies down, staring at the other amusedly. “Go get me something to eat.”

 

 

“But I want to eat first!”, he says in a high-pitched whine and Kyungsoo cracks up because he knows Jongin didn’t mean food at all.

 

 

“Don’t be silly. You eat me most of the time now it’s our Jongsoo’s time to eat.” He pushes Jongin’s naked chest weakly. “Now go. Get me pizza.”

 

 

“How am I suppose to deal with this now?” the male pointed at his half-hard dick.

 

 

Kyungsoo slowly smiles sexily and reaches to lightly squeeze his erection, eyes never leaving him. “I’ll deal with THIS baby later.”

 

 

Jongin’s closes his eyes at Kyungsoo’s ministrations and he bites his lips when he fondles his balls.

 

 

He lets it go and Kyungsoo smiles up at him. “Now, let’s deal with Jongsoo alright?”

 

 

He nodded absent-mindedly and absolutely now turned on when Kyungsoo lies on side and smacks his ass soundly, enough for his husband to see his beautiful butt. “And you’ll have your share later.”

 

 

Jongin is never so fast in putting clothes on, hissing when his dick almost caught up with his zippers. Kyungsoo laughs loudly when his idiot husband runs quickly to the door and the pregnant male shouts before the door is closed.

 

 

“Peperoni, baby! Love you!”

 

 

\--

 

 

Tiny fingers wrap around Jongin’s index finger and he can’t help but coo as he continue to stare at the little bundle wrapped in blue.

 

 

His chest is so tight from happiness as his eyes lingers across Jongsoo’s features. Thin brows, round eyes, button nose and pinkish and full plush lips. He had Jongin’s skin and his fingers are a bit chubby. Everything screams cute and every part of his son is beautiful, just like his daddy who is now peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed.

 

 

His husband’s face was pale and tiredness visible after hours of delivery of their first-born. Jongin thought he’ll die of nervousness while waiting outside the delivery room. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes as his friends and family had gathered and gave encouraging words to calm him down and that everything will be okay.

 

 

Thank the heavens, his prayers were heard and Kyungsoo had a safe delivery. He was later transferred to a private room and Jongin never left his side, kissing the male’s pale hands and waiting for him to wake up. And Jongin still thinks, Kyungsoo is still so beautiful even like this.

 

 

Few hours had passed when a nurse came in, pushing a little cart with their baby on it. His heart leapt with joy when he realized Jongsoo was awake and he stayed by his son’s side, tickling his chin with his pinky who adorably cooed in return.

 

 

Kyungsoo isn’t awake yet and Jongin takes his time taking photos of his baby and posts on Kyungsoo’s Instagram. There were lots of hearts right away and congratulating him and Kyungsoo, welcoming baby Jongsoo to the world too.

 

 

“Jongsoo-yah, say Daddy. Da-ddy.”, Jongin baby talks in front of the tiny one and he didn’t miss the tiny laugh from somewhere.

 

 

“You’re silly as ever, Jongin. Jongsoo can’t speak yet.”, Kyungsoo said in a hoarse voice and he quickly sprung to his feet to attend the now-awake male.

 

 

“Hello.”, he smiled lovingly and helps him sit-up. Jongin takes his seat beside the bed, pulling the cart where Jongsoo is near them, gently. He takes the baby carefully in his arms and Kyungsoo eyed him suspiciously.

 

 

“Why do you know how to hold baby? Do you have a daughter or son somewhere and you’re not telling me?”

 

 

Jongin laughs and leans before he transferred Jongsoo to Kyungsoo’s arms. He pecked his husband’s lips. “Rahee. Remember?”

 

 

Kyungsoo suddenly remembers and looks down to the moving baby on his arms. “He’s so.. tiny. Jongin, I’m afraid I’m going to break him.”, he says in a soft voice and his lips were quivering as he speaks. He is as nervous as Jongin and he can’t help his chest tightening at the sight.

 

 

“No, you won’t. You’d be great, baby. I know.” he pecks Kyungsoo’s forehead and he slowly smiles when Jongsoo made a sound.

 

 

“See? Even Jongsoo agrees.”

 

 

Kyungsoo nods and he was teary, continuing to stare at the beautiful baby in his arms and touching his face with the back of his finger. “He’s so pretty. He got your brows. And your skin.”

 

 

“But he got your lips.”

 

 

Kyungsoo smiles lovingly. Jongsoo continues to make small cooing sounds and the couple breaks into fits of giggles when the little baby cooed louder before pressing his face on Kyungsoo’s chest.

 

 

“He’s hungry.”, Jongin says, grinning.

 

 

Kyungsoo starts to blush and he looks up at him under his lashes. Jongin thinks he might have a heart attack.

 

 

They have talked about this already and his husband is still awkward about a young version of them sucking on his nipples.

 

 

“D-Do I really have to..?”, he asks in a small voice and looks at the baby again who continue to purr on his chest.

 

 

“You can’t feed him pizza, baby.”, he smiles from ear to ear. “Come on now. He’s getting impatient.”

 

 

Kyungsoo bits his lips and eyed him warily before clearing his throat, cheeks still painted pink. “Turn your back.”

 

 

He raises a brow. “Why?”

 

 

“Just do it.”

 

 

Jongin laughs softly. “Are you embarassed right now? I’ve been sucking on your nipp--”

 

 

“Will you shut up?”, Kyungsoo hissed and he blushed deeper and the other just want to squeeze his husband because he is just too cute to handle. God, how he loves him.

 

 

“Turn your back, Jongin. Now.”

 

 

He ended sighing dramatically before turning his back. There’s a light shuffling and he hears a small gasp and he can’t help but grin. He stops himself from turning around, he doesn’t want his adorable husband to get angry.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Baby?”

 

 

The other hums in response and turns to looks at him. They’re lying on the hospital bed with Kyungsoo’s head on his chest. Jongsoo is fast asleep after he had his first breastfeed.

 

 

His family also arrived and in hushed voices, they crowded up the small boy. They have excited faces and they kept talking pictures. Jongin’s mom is crying in happiness as Kyungsoo’s mother comforted her. Their fathers can't also hide their joy seeing how beautiful their grandson is. Even Rahee is bouncing and tries to reach out her baby cousin which earned a laugh from everyone.

 

 

They had all left and followed Jongsoo to the nursery after taken by the nurse. She told them they’d be out soon and the couple can’t wait to bring home their baby boy.

 

 

“When can we have sex again?”

 

 

Kyungsoo widens his eyes before smacking him hard on the chest that have him wincing in pain. “Are you being serious right now?!”

 

 

He nods cutely, rubbing the part where Kyungsoo had hit him. “Yes, I can’t stay celibate for long, you know that.”

 

 

“I just gave birth and you’re already thinking about sticking up your dick up my ass?!”, his husband said loudly, pushing him away from him. “What the hell, Kim Jongin!”

 

 

He blinks adorably in front of his fuming husband, hoping it would take its effect. “So you really plan on giving me blue balls from now on?”

 

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes that he might stuck it on the roof of his head. He turns his back on him angrily. “Yeah. I’ll do that.”

 

 

He whined loudly and he scoots closer, burying his nose on the other’s nape and drapes his arm around his petite waist. He still smells so nice. “Kyungsoooo baby. You can’t do this to me. I might die.”

 

 

“Rest in peace.”, he said sassily and Jongin wanted to cry.

 

 

“I can’t live with my hand alone, I thought you knew that. And it’s not my fault that your ass looks delictable. You can’t blame my dick.”

 

 

He elbowed Jongin and he groaned, pouting.

 

 

“Let me live.”

 

 

“How long?”

 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

 

“I thought we’ll make a whole basketball team? We should make it fast, we’re not getting any younger and I don’t want Jongsoo to be alone for a long time--”

 

 

Kyungsoo sighs and slowly turns around and looks at him. He now had a soft smile on his lips as he gaze up at him. “We’ll do that but not so fast, okay? It still hurts and my stitches won’t heal right away. So wait a bit longer, Jongin-ah.”

 

 

At the mention, Jongin softens and he stares back at his husband, all prior whining forgotten. He brushes Kyungsoo’s bangs gently up his head and he plants a soft kiss on his forehead, who closed his eyes in return.

 

 

“You’re the bravest, Soo. Thank you. Thank you for giving me Jongsoo. You don’t know how happy I am. To finally build a family with you. To finally become a father to our beautiful baby.”

 

 

Kyungsoo reaches up to caress the back of his nape, smiling softly and eyes still closed. He let Jongin know his response with the softest touch and he hums. Words are sometimes not needed to convey what they really feel and they continue to hold each other, comfortable silence enveloping them.

 

 

“You’d be a great dad, Jongin.”, he says after a while as he looks up at him. “I love you.”

 

 

Tears stars to brim the corner of his eyes and he flashes a bright smile. “I love you the most.” He pecks his husband’s lips. “I’m sure you’d be great too, baby. We’ll be great parents to Jongsoo.”

 

 

Kyungsoo nodded and he rubs his nose against Jongin’s who slowly grins again and says, “So.. I’ll anticipate a lot of you giving me a head every night until I can finally put my dick inside you? What do you think?”, he said wiggling his brows.

 

 

A punch on his chest and a blushing Kyungsoo is more than enough for Jongin’s loud laughter.

 

 

\--

 

 

fin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried at the *coughsSMUTcoughs* i apologize in advance. 
> 
> HAPPY KAISOO DAY <3


End file.
